The invention relates generally to the field of electrical switches, and more particularly to a switch operator for controlling an electrical switch assembly.
Electrical switch assemblies are widely used to control industrial equipment. Typically, an electrical switch assembly includes a switch operator, such as a push button, that is mounted to a front of a panel. The electrical switch assembly also includes an electrical switch, such as a contact block, that is mounted on the back of the panel and connected to equipment controlled by the switch. A latch assembly is also mounted on the back of the panel and used to secure the switch operator to the electrical switch.
A contact block generally includes a housing that contains normally opened and/or normally closed contacts. Actuation of the switch operator engages or disengages the contacts, thereby altering an operational state of equipment connected to the electrical switch assembly through the contact block. For example, when a normally opened contact is employed, actuation of the switch operator closes the normally opened contact to engage and/or start operation of equipment connected to the contact block. In contrast, a normally closed contact may be employed to stop an ongoing function by actuation of the switch operator. One common example of a normally closed contact is an emergency stop (E-Stop), where the switch operator may be activated to immediately terminate an ongoing function. E-Stops are generally designed to be self-latching, meaning that the E-Stop stays in the actuated position until it is physically reset. Further, to comply with governmental and/or organization standards, E-Stops can be designed to meet anti-tease or trigger action requirements, which specify that the E-Stop should latch in order to open the normally closed contacts. In other words, it should not be possible for the E-Stop to open the normally closed contacts without latching.
E-Stops often employ numerous internal parts and structural features to provide the self-latching and/or anti-tease features. However, the use of numerous parts can complicate manufacturing and increase tooling investments and material costs. There is a need, therefore, for improved switch operator designs that simplify the number of parts while providing self-latching and/or anti-tease features.